cryoshellfandomcom-20200214-history
Creeping In My Soul (song)
"Creeping In My Soul" is Cryoshell's second single as a band and their second and lead single off their self-titled debut album. It was released on iTunes on December 1st, 2009 for $0.99. The single is a re-recored version of the original song first released in early 2007 and used as the first soundtrack BIONICLEs 'Barraki' toyline. It is Cryoshell's first song (before the band thought of becoming one). The classical version was released on December 26, 2019, over a decade after the re-recorded version's release. Music Video The music video for the remix of Creeping In My Soul ''was shot in a Danish country house and directed by Peter Hjort in January 2010. It was released the following Spring on April 19th exclusively on Cryoshell's ''YouTube channel. The video is based on the 2001 thriller film The Others. 'Synopsis' The video starts off with a view of the country mansion through some tree branches as the song begins. The scene moves to Matha's hands playing a piano and Christine Lorentzen, the lead singer, laying down on a four-poster bed wearing a white night gown, she is then seen standing in a black backgrounded room as she begins to sing the first verse. From the front of the mansion, an old bike and doll appear on the grass, with a swing slowly swinging from the branch of the tree, before the lower body of the "little girl" appears - dressed in a gown similar to Lorentzen's. The video continues with Lorentzen walking down light-liten corridor, a nod to the cover art for the Creeping In My Soul EP, as projections of her and guitarist Kasper Søderlund are shown along the hallway wall. As Lorentzen walks down the stairs bear-footed, Maltha, singing the first part of the second verse, is seen with his head lying half-way in a pool of gel scattered with leaves, at this point, scenes of Søderlund and drummer Jakob Gundel playing their instruments begin to cut through the rest of the video. Lorentzen begins to sing her part of the second verse while she looks on at the little girl running across the front garden of the house, while staring at reflections of herself through a door and two mirrors in her bedroom. Lorentzen singing in the black room continues to cut through the video as does new projections of her singing, Søderlund and Gundel playing their instruments. Scenes of the girl are also shown of her interacting with mannquins as if they were real people, more precisely, as if they were her parents. Maltha, now singing the bridge in a rapping style, begins to rise his head up from the gel-like compound, leaving behind bits of it on his face, as the girl is shown sitting at a dinner table with her mannequin parents before laying her head upon her empty plate - an image used as the cover art for Cryoshell's debut album including Creeping In My Soul. Lorentzen is then later seen running through the house and smashing a wine glass on a table (an idea taken from various fan-made videos of the song on YouTube), before walking out onto the balcony area of the garden before walking down clad ivey-covered stairs shroulded in mist leading to the large green field opening. As the black-room Lorentzen begins to sing the last repeat of the chorus with the over-lap vocals, she is seen standing in the rain, as is the girl; both holding their arms out. The song ends with Lorentzen offering her hand to the little girl, now sitting against a tree, before both persons walk off bear-footed into a forest holding each other's hands. Chart Performance The video was featured on Danish music show Boogie Mix ''to test Cryoshell as a band to see if they could break into the Danish music charts. They came 16th and 17th place in the first few weeks, but unfortunately, they failed, and the music video was removed from the ''Boogie Mix ''playlist. Trivia *Two versions of ''Creeping In My Soul were first introduced in 2007. The first version was used for'' Lego BIONICLE's ''Barraki' toyline and second featured on a mini-CD sold limitly with the sets. *The music video introduces Cryoshell's unofficial drummer, Jakob Gundel. *The single is included in the [http://cryoshell.wikia.com/wiki/Creeping_In_My_Soul_(EP) ''Creeping In My Soul EP ]released on iTunes. It also features as the lead track on Cryoshell's self-titled debut album. *The 2007 version of the song went under the record label Christine Lorentzen, hence the name of the vocalist, as Cryoshell had not yet been formed. Cryoshell Creeping in My Soul (New Version) File:Cryoshell_-_Creeping_In_My_Soul_(Official_music_video) CreepingInMySoul-ClassicalVersion-.jpeg|Classical Version cover art External Links Buy the single from'' iTunes''. Buy the classical version. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Cryoshell (album)